This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Relapse is one of the most serious challenges facing long-term management of cocaine addiction. This project investigates monoaminergic receptor mechanisms underlying relapse to cocaine seeking and identifies potential pharmacological targets for the management of relapse.